Amores Oscuros
by Coookie Moster
Summary: Atrapadas en la casa de unos vampiros Flaky, Petunia y Lammy deberán trabajar de sirvientas para salvar sus vidas, oh por lo menos sobrevivir. Pero algo inesperado pasa desde su llegada "¿Como algo tan bello como tu puede ser algo tan terrible y tenebroso?" "La realidad duele, ¿Verdad?" Los personajes de HTF No me pertenecen. [Todos están humanizados]
1. Chapter 1

_**Advertencia: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen, todos están humanizados.**_

"_**Es inútil soñar aquellos besos.**_

_**Inútil evocar aquellas horas,**_

_**Aquel agonizar los dos, obsesos**_

_**De soledad, de sed devastadora.**_

_**Inútil demandar a nuestros huesos**_

_**Alzarse sobre el tiempo y nuestro ahora;**_

_**Que tú ya no eres tú, ni yo, ni esos**_

_**Instantes volverán. Inútil. ¿Lloras...?**_

_**Pero no. Tú no lloras. Tú, sombrío.**_

_**Inútil esperar una palabra.**_

_**Inútil ensanchar el llanto mío.**_

_**Inútil ya el vivir. Tu mano labra**_

_**-qué impiadoso el buril de tu sentencia-**_

_**Mi muerte, sobre el barro de tu ausencia.**__**"**_

* * *

><p><em>¿Crees en los mitos? ¿En las leyendas? ¿En aquellos cuentos de terror sobre mounstros que tus padres te contaban para que pudieras dormir? ¿Recuerdas las pesadillas que tuviste con aquel mounstro? Pues en este mundo existen los mounstros, y no necesariamente deben ser feos y horrorosos. Pueden ser igual a ti o a mí. Pueden ser carismáticos y bellos. Demasiado bellos para ser humanos. Pero, los seres humanos no somos tan diferentes a ellos, ¿Sabes? Somos un monstro que se alimenta de criaturas inofensivas, mas sin embargo, hay una raza parecida a la nuestra que se alimenta de nosotros. ¿Adivinaste? Te lo dejare más fácil. Sé alimentan de nuestra sangre. Sé hacen llamar por vampiros...<em>

-Entonces, ¿Sera este Viernes?-Dijo la peli morada sonriente.

-Pues, eso creo. Eso dice aquí.-Dijo la peli azulada pasándole un folleto de vacaciones a la peli morada.

-Aun no puedo creer que nos hallamos ganado el viaje, ¡Pareciese como si fuera ayer!-dijo la peli morada entusiasmada tomando el folleto.

-Lammy, Fue ayer.-Dijo la peli roja tímida. Todas intercambiaron miradas, hubo un silencio incómodo. Y después se empezaron a carcajear.

-Bueno, bueno. A lo que me refiero es que, fue tan rápido que pareció que paso hace mucho.-Admitió la peli morada. Y la verdad, sí. En donde las tres chicas estudiaban se hace una rifa cada año por equipo. Entraba al concurso el equipo que se destacara en un área. Petunia, Lammy y Flaky hicieron equipo y destacaron en el área de ciencias. Eso les permitió entrar en la rifa, y ganaron.

-Bueno si, pero nos lo merecemos. Trabajamos mucho para entrar a esa rifa.-Dijo Petunia. Y era cierto, las tres se mataron estudiando para la prueba.-Y míranos, ¡Ganamos!

-Saben, me agrada vivir en la misma habitación que ustedes dos.-Dijo la peli morada.-Sin ustedes no hubiera pasado.-Les sonrió.

-¡Aww! ¡Ya te vas a poner sentimental!-Le dio una almohadazo a la peli morada.- ¡Oye, oye! ¿Ya tienen la ropa lista mara pasado mañana?-Fue interrumpida cuando la peli morada se abalanzo sobre ella con una almohada.

-Pues, no. Todavía no tengo nada.-Se le escapó a la pelirroja, quería retractarse pero ya era tarde. La peli morada y la peli azulada, qué estaban peleando ah almohadazos se detuvieron en seco, sé miraron la una con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡De compras! –Cada una tomo una mano diferente de la pelirroja.- ¡Te encantara!-Dijo la peli azulada.

-N-no chicas, me refería a que no eh preparado mi maleta.-les dijo- ¡T-tengo mucha ropa que usar! ¡Enserio!

-Flaky, nos vamos a una zona natural donde solo hay árboles y lagos, y…y…Chicos leñadores lindos.-La peli azulada le dio un codazo.- ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió Petunia! –Se quejó. Y fulmino a la peli azulada con la mirada, está solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.-Bueno, él punto es que tú siempre llevas puestos esos suéteres opacos.-Señalo al suéter que la pelirroja traía puesto.

-Concuerdo con Lammy.-Continuo la peli azulada.-Y además, solo será por una semana. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué podría pasar en una semana en un spa ultra de lujo!-dijo. La pelirroja asintió.

Sus amigas la llevaron arrastrando al centro comercial, visitaron varias tiendas. Ninguna le llamaba la atención a la pelirroja. Sus amigas le daban varias prendas para comprarlas, pero la pelirroja toda las rechazaba. Sus amigas rendidas decidieron comprarse ropa ellas mismas, y de paso le compraban algo a su amiga en secreto. Para ellas, el dinero no importaba. Una vez compradas sus cosas, las tres chicas se dirigieron a su habitación. Dejaron sus cosas en su lugar y se fueron a dormir. Él día siguiente se dedicaron a hacer sus maletas todo el día, también prepararon sus cosas para el viaje. Ya que el día siguiente las iban a recoger a tempranas horas. Una vez terminadas sus maletas las chicas dedicaron lo que quedaba de tiempo para ellas. Después de varias risas y pláticas cayeron rendidas a la cama. Circulaba como las seis y media de la mañana, cuándo las tres chicas se levantaron y se vistieron, ya que según el folleto las iban a recoger a las siete en punto. Y así fue, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Un chico alto de cabello café las fue a recoger. Cogió todas las maletas de las chicas y las guio a un carro. Una vez todos dentro del carro el auto se dirigió al aeropuerto de la ciudad. Él chico las encamino hasta el avión, les entrego sus maletas y les sonrió.

-¡Disfruten el viaje!-Les dijo sonriente.-Mi colega las guiara a su hotel, no se preocupen.-Les volvió a sonreír y se retiró.

Las chicas no habían dicho nada desde que salieron, entraron al avión. No había casi nadie. Sólo estaban ellas y otras dos personas, aparte del personal del avión. Lammy todo el viaje fue dormida, Petunia se la pasó leyendo sus libros en cambio Flaky en todo el camino fue pensando en el afuera, era muy hermosa la vista desde allá arriba, a ella le hubiera encantado abrir la ventana del avión y poder tocar las nubes. Ese siempre su sueño, poder tocar las avión fue descendiendo y el paisaje fue cambiando de nubes a árboles, muchos árboles. La peli morada fue abriendo los ojos de par en par cuando sintió el sol en su cara.

-Pequeña dormilona, ¡ya hemos llegado!-Le dijo la peli azulada dándole unos pequeños golpes en las costillas.

-¿Tanto tiempo dormí?-Dijo la peli morada sorprendida.

-Aun no puedo creer como un ser humano puede dormir mucho.-Dijo la pelirroja agarrando sus maletas.

-¡Se necesita dormir para estar bella!-Se defendió la peli morada.- Y aparte sigo agotada por lo de ayer. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. Las tres agarraron sus maletas y salieron del avión hacia el aeropuerto .Allí mismo se encontraron con un chico igual al que las había traído antes con un cartel que decía sus nombres. Las chicas se le acercaron.

-¡Bienvenidas señoritas!-Dejo el cartel.-Supongo que ustedes deben ser Flaky-Señalo a Flaky.-Petunia...-Señalo a la peli azulada.-Y Lammy.-Señalo a la peli morada. Las chicas asintieron entusiasmadas.-Bueno, púes yo seré quien los guiara a su destino. Por favor permítanme.-Agarro las maletas de todas y las dirigió a una camioneta blanca. Las tres chicas subieron, pasaron como dos horas cuando al fin llegaron. Era una cabaña construida de madera gigante, parecía casi un hotel. Estaba rodeado por árboles. Por afuera se veía algo rustica, pero por adentro era hermoso. Él piso estaba echo de mármol, la recepción tenía unas hermosas mini fuentes de agua. Él chico pidió la habitación para ellas, le devolvió las maletas y les sonrió.

-Disfruten su viaje señoritas, ¡nos vemos en dos semanas!-Les entregó la llave y se fue. Las chicas subieron por el elevador, ya que se iban a hospedar en el Pen house. Se quedaron anonadas en cuanto entraron a la habitación, era gigante y hermosa. Él piso de la habitación, al igual que el de la recepción era de mármol, tenía una sala enorme con una pantalla de plasma enorme, tenía cuatro dormitorios aquella habitación y seis baños, todo era de lujo.

-No sé ustedes pero yo me quedaría a vivir aquí…-Dijo la peli azulada.

-¡Es el paraíso!-Dijo la peli morada aventándose en el sillón.

-Es bonita…-Admitió la pelirroja

-¿Es bonita? ¡Es hermosa!-La corrigió la peli morada.

-¿Qué será lo primero que haremos?-Le pregunto la peli azulada.

-Tenía planeado ir al spa y quedarme las veinte cuatro horas allí-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo quiero ir a salir de expedición…-dijo la pelirroja tímida.

-Eso suena bien, ¿Cuándo?-Le pregunto la peli azulada.

-Mañana en la mañana-Dijo orgullosa Flaky.

-Me gustaría acompañarlas pero estaré en el spa todo el día….-volvió a decir la peli morada.

-¡Venga! ¡Acompáñanos Lammy! Quien sabe y tal vez te encuentres a un leñador sexy…-Volvió a decir la peli azulada.

-Está bien, está bien…Ya no me rueguen más, Iré con ustedes.-Dijo la peli morada.-Pero solo si salimos a la hora en que me despierte.-Agrego.

-Por mi está bien, ¿Qué te parece Flaky?-Dijo la peli azulada.

-Pues tenía planeado ir sola…Pero, ¡Sera más divertido si van ustedes también!-Dijo emocionada la pelirroja.

-Ahora, sí me permiten señoritas, me iré a gozar de la piscina, ¿Vienen?-Les dijo la peli morada a las dos chicas. Estas asintieron. Las tres chicas fueron por su traje de baño. Se pasaron el día en el hotel, después de la piscina fueron a el restaurante del hotel, todo allí era fabuloso. Ya cansadas se fueron a la cama. Él día siguiente la peli morada fue la primera en despertarse, se despertó alrededor de las seis de la mañana, preparó sus cosas para la expedición y fue a despertar a sus amigas. Sus amigas se levantaron cansadas y fueron a preparar sus cosas. Fueron a desayunar y luego salieron al bosque alrededor de las siete y media. Caminaron y caminaron según las coordenadas de la chica peli azulada, pero tomaron un pequeño descanso. ¿Cuánto habían caminado unos veinte o treinta kilómetros?

-¿Dónde estamos Petunia?-Pregunto la peli morada exhausta.

-Este…Estamos en…-Le contesto la peli azulada mientras revisaba el mapa.-…En… ¿Qué hora es Flaky?

-Ya está por oscurecer.-Le dijo la pelirroja mirando su reloj.

-¡Petunia! Sabes dónde estamos, ¿verdad?-Le pregunto la peli morada estresada.

-¡Claro que sí!-Dijo la peli azulada enojada. Las tres chicas intercambiaron miradas.-bueno…no. Pero es qué este mapa es muy confuso.-Se defendió.

-¡Déjame ver!-La peli morada le quito el mapa de las manos a la peli azulada.-¡Este no es el mapa del bosque! ¡Es el de un museo Petunia!-Le dijo Lammy.

-¿Cuál museo?-Pregunto Flaky.

-Creo que es el de artes del nuevo renacimiento.-Dijo la peli azulada no muy convencida.

-¡Al carajo el arte! ¡Estamos perdidas en medio de la nada!-Grito la peli morada.

-Si lo ves de esa perspectiva suena feo.-volvió a decir la peli azulada.

-C-creo que Lammy tiene razón…-Dijo la pelirroja.

-No se preocupen…No hemos caminado lo suficiente para perdernos de la civilización .La encontraremos muy pronto.-dijo la peli azulada.

-Tienes razón…-Volvió a decir la peli morada-Pero tenemos que apresurar a encontrar a alguien o algo antes de que anochezca.

-S-si…No tenemos la suficiente comida o agua para poder sobrevivir una noche, oh una tarde.-dijo la pelirroja nerviosa.

El sol se fue escondiendo entre las montañas. Lo que era antes un día caluroso con un cielo azul e luminoso se convirtió en algo oscuro y tenebroso. Las únicas luces que iluminaban aquel frio bosque eran las estrellas. Había muchas estrellas en el cielo, era algo hermoso. Pero las chicas no tenían tiempo de disfrutar, lo único que les importaba era salir de allí. En el camino, las chicas se encontraron con una enorme mansión, era mucho más grande que el hotel en donde se hospedaban, dudaron mucho en entrar o no. Pero al final entraron, se dijeron que si no había nadie se quedaban, pero si había alguien que las llevara de vuelta al hotel. Al entrar las chicas sintieron un escalofrío, allí dentro de la mansión era mucho más frio que en el bosque. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Se vieron obligadas a abrazarse a sí mismas. Lammy, fue la última en entrar, dejó la puerta medio abierta por si llegaba alguien. Pero en cuanto las tres pisaron el piso de la mansión la puerta se cerró de un portazo. Intentaron abrirla, pero no funciono.

-¡No se abre!-Grito la peli morada tratando de abrir la puerta.

-Debe de haber otra forma de salir de aquí.-Le contesto la peli azulada.-¿Sera el viento quien la cerro?-Pregunto.

-Y-yo solo quiero irme de aquí…-Dijo temblorosa la pelirroja

-Creo que eso será imposible.-Se escuchó una voz masculina. Y de las sombras apareció un chico peli verde vestido de traje negro muy pálido de ojos verdes.

-¡¿Q-quien e-eres?!-Dijo la pelirroja escondiéndose detrás de Petunia.

-Ya nos íbamos de aquí no te preocupes…-Sonrió nerviosa la peli morada aun tratando desesperadamente de abrir la puerta. La puerta se abrió.-¡Bingo! Lo ves, ¡ya nos íbamos!-Dijo Lammy mirando hacia atrás jaloneando a Petunia y a Flaky.

-¿A dónde vas preciosa?-Pregunto un chico peli azulado pálido de ojos azules con un antifaz rojo y el mismo traje que el peli verde apoyado afuera de la puerta.

-¡Kyaa!-Lammy grito. Y las tres chicas retrocedieron-¡¿De dónde coño has salido?!-Dijo la peli morada tratando de controlar su respiración.

-Si nos permiten, debemos irnos.-Dijo la peli azulada.

-Pero, ¿A dónde irán? Ustedes nos pertenecen.-Dijo el peli verde serio.

-¡¿Disculpa?! ¡¿Les pertenecemos?! ¡Ja! Este es un país libre…-Dijo la peli morada ya más calmada.

-Sí, desdé el momento en el que entraron a nuestra caza han condenado sus almas.-Dijo el peli azulado con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Condenado nuestras almas? ¿Es acaso esto un _reality show_? ¿Dónde están las cámaras?-dijo la peli morada.

-L-Lammy creo que hablan enserio…-Le susurro la pelirroja.

-Esto no es un juego, hablamos enserio.-dijo el peli verde serio.

-Y si no quieren acabar como nuestra cena más les vale ser obedientes.-Dijo el peli azulado sonriente.

-¿Su c-cena? ¿Por qué nos cenarían?-Pregunto la pelirroja temblando.

-¿No se han dado cuenta? Ustedes han entrado a una casa de vampiros. Son las reglas establecidas, una vez dentro ya no puedes salir.-Dijo un chico rubio que acababa de salir de una de las muchas habitaciones.-Y hace mucho tiempo que no nos visitan humanos…-Dijo mientras se lamia los labios.

Las tres chicas se quedaron petrificadas al ver los grandes colmillos del chico rubio. ¿Todos en esa casa tienen un par de colmillos allí? ¿Acabarían siendo su cena?

-Si quieren sobrevivir esta noche deben de preparar la cena a sus majestades, deben de ser seis platillos. Y de la comida más fina por favor.-Dijo un chico de cabellos azules con mechones rubios vestido de mayordomo.-Y por favor pónganse su uniforme, se lo eh dejado en su habitación.

-¿Nuestra habitación? ¿Servir la cena? ¿Ser comidas? ¿Uniforme? ¡Esto debe ser una broma!-dijo la peli morada retrocediendo. Él chico peli azulado que estaba apoyado afuera de la puerta el agarro de los hombros. Lammy sintió su contacto frio en su piel y tembló. Aquél chico se acercó a su cuello y lo lamio, la peli morada intento forcejear pero aquel chico era muy fuerte y sus intentos por escapar eran inútiles. Él chico le mostro los colmillos, la peli morada aterrada empezó a llorar y suplicar por su vida.

-¡Basta por favor!-dijo la pelirroja interponiéndose.-haremos lo que nos pidan, pero por favor no le hagas daño.

-Solo será una mordida…-dijo mientras volvía a lamer el cuello de la peli morada. Lammy volvió a temblar.

-¡Splendid! Deja a la chica en paz.-Dijo el peli verde- La señorita…-Carraspeo el peli verde.-¿Su nombre señorita?-Le pregunto a Flaky.

-F-Flaky…-Dijo con un ligero rubor.-Flaky Usher.

-…La señorita Flaky ha aceptado respetar nuestras reglas.-Continuo-Lumpy por favor guíalas a su habitación y diles cuáles son sus deberes y las normas si quieren seguir vivas.-Se dirigió al chico peli azulado con mechones rubios, este asintió. El chico peli azulado de antifaz rojo soltó a la peli morada, está se fue corriendo a los brazos de sus amigas aun con lágrimas en la cara.

-Por aquí señoritas…-Dijo el chico peli azulado de mechones rubios. Las llevo a una gran habitación que tenía cuatro camas. Era muy grande. Tenía dos baños pero ninguna ventana, la única luz de aquel cuarto eran las lámparas que estaban en cualquier rincón.-Sus uniformes están en aquellos baúles-Dijo señalando tres grandes baúles.-Los tendrán que usar diariamente. Y sobre la cena de hoy no tienen que preocuparse, ya lo tengo cubierto. Mañana a las seis de la mañana las quiero a primera hora con uniformes y todo, les mostrare sus tareas diarias.-Cerro la puerta y se fue. Las chicas se quedaron en silencio.

-… ¿Cómo hemos terminado aquí?-Pregunto la peli azulada.-Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad?

-Ojala fuera así-Le contesto la peli morada toqueteando su cuello.

-T-tengo miedo…-Admitió la pelirroja abrazándose a sí misma.

-Hoy has sido muy valiente Flaky, ya ni yo pude defender a Lammy. Me quede anonada.-Dijo la peli azulada dándole palmaditas en la espalda a la pelirroja.

-Es cierto…Gracias por salvarme Flaky…Tal vez-bostezo la peli morada.- Y…-volvió a bostezar.-D-dormir.-Callo dormida a la cama. Las otras dos chicas se miraron mutuamente ¿Qué le había pasado a Lammy? Luego un poco más tarde las otras dos chicas cerraron sus ojos lentamente. Y cayeron en un profundo sueño. ¿Qué les esperara el día de mañana en su nueva vida?

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Fin del primer capítulo!<strong>_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este fic. Si te gusto este, ¡no dudes en leer los demás fics que eh hecho! Dejen sus reviews y sus opiniones, me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Y, para las personas que siguen mi fic "La selección" estoy trabajando en su continuación. No se desesperen que ya llegara -w- **_

_**Atte.: La escritora**_


	2. Nuevo día, nueva tortura

"_**Tengo miedo de ti, de mí,**_

_**Del mundo, del aire,**_

_**Del amor, de la sombra.**_

_**Tengo miedo de todo.**_

_**¡Tengo miedo del miedo!**_

_**Tengo miedo a caer**_

_**Sin nombre,**_

_**Sin memoria y sin cuerpo,**_

_**En la eternidad**_

_**Del olvido y del silencio.**_

_**¿Para qué soy**_

_**Si para siempre dejaré de serlo?"**_

La luna se había ido, el sol había llegado, y con el otro nuevo día. Las tres chicas reposaban cómodamente sobre sus suaves colchones blancos. Eran como las seis y media cuando un ruido un tanto extraño que provenía afuera de la puerta del cuarto saco a cierta peli azulada de quicio haciendo que se levantara a toda prisa con la guardia arriba. Volteo a todos lados y Enseguida de eso movió a sus amigas que seguían dormidas con unos movimientos algo bruscos para que se que hicieron, pero a una velocidad un tanto lenta.

-¡¿Quién es?! ¿Qué quiere?–Pregunto Petunia medio dormida, medio alarmada. No sabía exactamente lo que hacía, era mucho el sueño. Lo había olvidado del todo, ahora estaban trabajando para esos malditos vampiros.

-¡Señoritas, más les vale estar presentables con sus uniformes en quince minutos!-Dijo una voz grave, de un hombre algo conocida desde el otro lado de la puerta.-…No querrán, morir en su primer día ¿Verdad? –Continuo este.- ¡Las veo en la sala principal en quince! –Soltó fríamente y se marchó.

Flaky que se hallaba tallándose delicadamente sus ojos cristalinos ojerosos. Se tensó al escuchar la palabra "Morir" Sintió como el equilibrio empezaba a fallarle y como la respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada. Abrió la boca para decir algo a sus amigas que se miraban con preocupación y terror, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un pequeño sonido chillante. Y hubo un largo silencio, no sabían con exactitud lo que iban a hacer ¿Y si las mataban en ese mismo momento? ¿Y si era una trampa?

-Vale chicas, tenemos que relajarnos.- Esta vez fue Lammy la que hablo rompiendo con aquel silencio incomodo, con sus manos posadas a un lado sobre sus finas caderas tratando de inspirar confianza.- Si queremos salir vivas de esto debemos de hacer lo que ellos nos pidan, tenemos que sobrevivir. Los del hotel se darán cuenta de que no estamos y eso alarmara a nuestros padres y a las autoridades, entonces buscaran por todo el bosque en nuestra búsqueda -Dijo la chica no tan convencida sobre sus palabras.- Yo sé que mis padres no se detendrán hasta encontrar a su princesa.- Continuo con un tono un poco ilusionado. Como si estuviera a un punto de arrancar a llorar.

-Sí, si…Suena lógico.-Soltó Petunia un poco triste.-…Sobrevivir. –Se susurró ella misma tratando de darle esperanza a aquella simple palabra y aferrarse a ella lo más que pueda.

Después de cambiarse sus ropas casuales a un vestido negro de una _"Maid al estilo francés"_ las tres chicas se dirigieron a la sala principal donde un chico vestido de mayordomo de cabellos azulados y rubios a la vez las esperaba. El chico solo le entrego un pequeño pergamino a cada chica.

-Esas son sus tareas diarias .-soltó algo frio al ver como las chicas miraban algo extrañadas aquel papel.- Y deberán acabarlas antes de que el reloj marque las nueve de la noche, ya que a esa hora nuestros amos se levantan a cazar. Y por su bien, no querrán ver eso. - Ofreció una elegante sonrisa y se dirigió a una de las muchas puertas que había.

_- "Limpiar el cuarto del amo Splendid, Limpiar la sala principal, desempolvar los cuadros del tercer piso…"- _Leyó la peli morada desinteresada su pergamino.- ¡Puf! Suena fácil hacer todo esto,-Dijo con una sonrisa.-…Lo malo es que nuestro tiempo es limitado si no queremos quedar como la cena.-Continuó .Y cambio su sonrisa a una mueca de cansancio.

-…Y que también son muchas tareas diarias.-Soltó Petunia cansada.- ¿No crees, Flaky? –Esta miro a su amiga con una sonrisa muy fingida.

Flaky se sobre exalto al escuchar su nombre, miro a su amiga con un rubor intenso. Se sentía culpable por haber aceptado trabajar para aquellos vampiros tan egoístas y avaros. Se sentía culpable por haber dado la idea de dar un paseo por el bosque.

-…S-s-si.-Dijo cabizbaja con un tono muy suave apenas audible para sus amigas.- Lo siento chicas, si no hubiera sido por mí, no estaríamos aquí jugando por nuestras vidas.

-No te eches la culpa por algo que no hiciste, Flaky.-Dijo Petunia dirigiéndole una sonrisa cálida a su amiga de cabellos rojos. Ella le quiso sonreír, o por lo menos agregar algo más, pero las palabras no salían. Entonces, la pelirroja solo asintió apenada.

-Pues, ¡A trabajar! ¡Tenemos que sobrevivir! –Les dijo Lammy con una sonrisa algo preocupada, pero alegre a la vez. ¿Cómo hacia ella para sonreír en momentos como ese? ¿De dónde sacaba tanto valor? Cada una tomo sus cosas para limpiar y se dirigieron a hacer sus tareas.

_**Petunia:**_

Se podría decir que, en cambio de sus amigas, Petunia se veía alegre al limpiar la casa. Por alguna extraña razón limpiar, pulir, y tallar la ponían de buen humor. Bueno, en este caso no de tan buen humor. Pero logro despejar un poco su mente, Lo cual ayudo a sentirse poco más relajada de lo que estaba ayer. No podía poner en palabras como se sentía, ella parecía bien, pero por dentro se sentía mal, era culpa de ella que acabaran allí, no de Flaky. Y cuando Flaky se disculpó, se le partió el corazón en dos. ¿Por qué se echaba la culpa ella, cuando las tres sabían perfectamente que ella fue la que las trajo allí? Soltó un fuerte suspiro. Tomó el plumero que tenía en la mano derecha con fuerza y desempolvo con un extremo cuidado los últimos jarrones que parecían provenir de la vieja China y Japón. Una vez que acabo tomo su pequeño pergamino y palomeo "_Desempolvar los jarrones del cuarto13, piso3". _Eran como tres o cinco pisos con veinte cuartos en aquella gran mansión, Petunia llevaba por cumplido un poco más de la mitad de sus deberes, ella deseaba haber tenido más cosas que limpiar. Al menos así tendría una distracción para no pensar en la terrible situación en la que se hallaban ella y sus amigas. Leyó la siguiente tarea "_Reacomodar la ropa del amo Handy (Piso 2, cuarto 5)". _Tomo sus cosas para limpiar y bajo escaleras mientras se repetía en la mente las palabras "Esperanza" y "Fe". Trataba de motivarse a seguir adelante con aquella situación .Paso por los pasillos, que sin duda, si no tuvieran número, se habría perdido hace tiempo. Abrió la puerta y entro al cuarto. Un terrible escalofrió le recorrió a la espalda al ver que un chico de pelos naranjas que se hallaba sentado leyendo en un cómodo sillón rojo que se encontraba en la esquina del cuarto. El chico de cabellos naranjas solo levanto la mirada hacia a Petunia, y volvió hacia su libro. Petunia soltó un suspiro de alivio, y se dirigió a él gran armario del chico. Era un desastre. Había camisas por todos lados, y sacos en los cajones equivocados. La chica se mordió el labio inferior ansiosa, nunca había visto algo así. Abrió el primer cajón y removió la ropa, separando la sucia de la limpia con una agilidad impresionante. Pero al quitar las últimas prendas soltó un gran grito y retrocedió todo lo que pudo del armario acurrucándose con la puerta. El chico de cabellos naranjas se paró de su cómodo sillón y se dirigió a ver qué era lo que había asustado a la chica. Había cometido un error, y uno muy grande. Se la iban a cenar, eso estaba seguro. –"No, no yo debo…

-…Tener fe.- Petunia No lo había notado, pero había dicho las últimas palabras en voz alta.

Se escuchó una sonora carcajada por todo el cuarto, sonaba alegre y con vida. Petunia volvió la cabeza a ver de quien provenía esa risa tan majestuosa. Era el chico de cabellos naranjas que sujetaba a una pequeña rata entre sus manos y la acariciaba con la yema de sus pulgares.

-¿Piensas tener fe? ¿Fe en qué? Le temes a una pequeña rata. ¿Acaso piensas pedirle a tu gran dios que te salve de una rata? –Sonrió gracioso. Petunia no pudo evitarlo y se sonrojo por completo, pero no por pena ajena, sino porque estaba enojada. ¿Quién diablos tiene una rata viviendo en el mismo cajón donde pones tu ropa?

- P-pues… Tener fe n-no cuesta nada.-Dijo en su defensa.- Y, ¡Maldición quien en su sano juicio tiene una rata viviendo en un cajón! –No pudo evitarlo, las palabras salieron por si solas. Si antes había hecho un error, este era peor. Contestarles a tus amos. Estaba muerta.

-Pues yo obviamente,-Miro a la chica con una sonrisa de lado.-…Soy Handy, y este amiguito se llama _Rat_.-Dijo mientras señalaba a la pequeña rata grisaquea que sostenía en su mano derecha.- Y, ¿Tú te llamas?

-…P-petunia.-Respondió la peli azulada no muy convencida.

-Hmm…-Dudo el chico aun con la rata en mano.- Lindo nombre.-Dijo con una sonrisa algo misteriosa.

Ese chico le resultaba un tanto lindo, no era igual a los otros vampiros que vio en la noche anterior. Pero había algo en el que a ella la tenía alarmada ¿Sera porque era vampiro? No, no era eso. Había otra cosa más, ella lo sabía. Y lo iba a descubrir.

_**Lammy: **_

Miro la siguiente tarea que tenía en ese trozo de papel arrugado con furia y cansancio. Barrer la sala principal la había dejado extremadamente cansada. Ella no estaba para servir a las personas, Las personas estaban para servirle a ella. Así fue siempre desde que nació, hasta el día de hoy. Todo su mundo se le había ido abajo y ella quería aparentar que todo seguía bien. Pero no, nada estaba bien. Tenía que trabajar como sirvienta para poder vivir, literalmente. ¿Quién lo habría dicho? Ah ella nunca la educaron para hacer esas cosas, ella lo único que hacía en su vida era pedir y disfrutar. Leyó detenidamente _"Limpiar el cuarto del amo Splendid (Piso 2, Cuarto 14)". _Subió las escaleras sin ganas y busco por el gran pasillo el cuarto número catorce. Abrió la puerta y casi se desmalla por la sorpresa. Era ese chico. El chico que anteriormente la quería morder. Cuanto odiaba a ese chico de cabellos azules y antifaz carmesí que se encontraba cómodamente durmiendo en su acolchonada cama al estilo de la época _isabelina_. Tuvo que cerrar los puños para reprimir su furia y darle una buena paliza a ese vampiro. Tomo sus cosas de limpieza y comenzó a asear el cuarto lo más rápido posible. Aunque lo odiara mucho, aun le tenía miedo y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era despertarlo. Esa era su desventaja. La chica de cabellos morados se movía, sacudía y barría con una agilidad y rapidez sorprendente, se podría decir que era tan veloz y silenciosa que no se le consideraría humano. No faltaba poco para que acabara, pero algo la tenía inquietada. Ese chico, tenía algo en sus manos que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Trato de ignorar esa curiosidad que la iba comiendo poco a poco, como un cigarro a un fumador. Y no resistió más y se acercó al chico tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Hasta que al fin encontró lo que estaba buscando. Era un viejo reloj de bolsillo, le resultaba demasiado familiar pero no recordaba donde lo había visto. Acerco su mano hacia el reloj pero, Entonces sintió como algo demasiado frio la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba hacia abajo.

-¿No te habían dicho que fisgar las cosas de los demás es de mala educación, querida? –Era ese chico, Splendid.

Lammy no supo cuando tomo posesión de ella. Splendid se encontraba arriba de ella sujetándola de ambas manos. ¿Cuándo había hecho eso? Todo fue demasiado rápido. Sus manos estaban tan heladas, eran como si hubiera hielo agarrándola por las manos.

-¡No estaba fisgando! …¡Solo estaba observando! –Se defendió.- ¡Y quítate de encima!-continúo enojada. No pensó mucho en lo que le decía, en ese momento le valió su vida.

El chico sonrió malicioso, sonrió con una cara de una perversión extrema. Lo que causo que Lammy se sonrojara levemente.

-¿Enserio? Porque a mí me pareció que estabas fisgoneando mis cosas.-Dijo haciendo énfasis en "Mis".- Pero, porque no dejamos esto de lado y nos divertimos, ¿Eh? –Continuo mientras se acercaba al cuello de la chica y metía su mano derecha por debajo del vestido "_Maid" _de Lammy_. _De por si a Lammy le quedaba el vestido un tanto corto, la sensación de la mano de Splendid en su muslo era extraño, no sabría cómo explicarle.

-¡Suéltame pervertido hijo de tu madre! –Le contesto la chica de cabellos morados enojada y sonrojada mientras le lanzaba patadas y forcejeaba contra la gran fuerza del chico. Pero era inútil.

-¿Por qué debería? Tú me perteneces. Eres mía, y solo mía.- Le susurró al oído para luego dirigirse a su cuello y lamerlo.

Lammy se estremeció al sentir la lengua del chico en su cuello, y la mano derecha de el en su trasero. Pero no pudo evitarlo y se sonrojo completamente. ¿Pertenecer le a alguien? ¿Perder su virginidad con un depravado como el? No, eso jamás. No supo cómo, pero una fuerza sobrenatural salió de ella y le dio una patada a Splendid en sus "partes nobles". Lo que provoco que el chico callera de la cama y aullara de dolor, lo cual causo que le dejara una salida a la chica. Que, sin dudarlo más de dos veces la aprovecho. La matarían, pero debía defenderse. Era una dama ante todo. Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero antes de salir se dirigió su mirada con el ceño fruncido al chico que aún se encontraba en el suelo tratando de calmar su dolor ¿Tan fuerte lo había golpeado? Se sintió orgullosa por su gran "Patada samurarai nivel ocho".

-¡No te vuelvas a meter con una dama que estudio karate por ocho años! –Dijo indignada y se marchó sin más.

El chico se sorprendió. La mayoría de las chicas caían a sus pies con solo una mirada. De hecho; varias chicas pagarían por tenerlo en la cama. Y ella, esa humana ¿Lo desaprovecho? Eso era realmente raro. Empezaba a interesarle. Quería a esa chica desnuda en su cama solo para él. Y lo conseguiría, no había chica en el universo entero que se le resista.

_**Flaky:**_

Miro hacia la ventana que daba una pequeña ráfaga de luz muy apenas visible. Había acabado la mayoría de sus tareas. Solo le faltaba una. Pero, decidió dejarla al final por temor. Volvió a leer por vigésima vez el viejo pergamino que tenía en sus manos para comprobar si era cierto lo que decía. "_Limpiarlos restos de cadáver que yacen en la habitación del amo Flippy.(Piso 3 cuarto 20)" _Ese chico, el que las salvo de ser cenadas. ¿Había matado a alguien? El parecía una muy buena persona, aunque se demostrara muy frió y distante. Aunque, era un vampiro. Los vampiros son unos asesinos de sangre fría. Ellos no les tienen piedad a los humanos, seas quien seas ellos podrían matarte con una fugaz mordida succionando toda la sangre que haiga en tu cuerpo, hasta la última gota de sangre. Eso, a Flaky le aterraba. Su piernas se dirigieron temblantes hacia el cuarto numero veinte del piso tres. A diferencia de los demás cuartos, la puerta estaba más apartada de las demás y era más grande. Toco la puerta para verificar si había alguien.

-…_Pase._-Se escuchó una voz algo ronca desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Flaky entro lo más lento posible, el chico de cabellos verdes se encontraba parado examinando el cuerpo de su víctima. Flaky palideció, sintió como la comida rogaba por salir de su boca. Tomo todo el aire que pudo y se adentró más a aquella habitación, que estaba decorada a un estilo algo tétrico pero a la vez tenia clase. Un olor de putrefacción llego hasta su nariz. Trato con todas sus fuerzas contener el vómito en su garganta al ver el cadáver de una chica rodeado por un charco inmenso de sangre. Pero, ella sabía que no aguantaría mucho. Solo debía limpiar los restos del cuerpo y largarse. Pero, había unos pequeños inconvenientes. Uno, Ella le tenía miedo de ver el rostro de aquella persona. Dos, ¡¿COMO RAYOS LIMPIAS UN CADÁVER?!

Flaky se aproximó al cadáver lo más despacio que pudo tratando de conseguir valor para seguir con eso. Estaba enfrente del cadáver, aun sin ninguna idea de cómo limpiar la escena de la masacre sola. Pertenecía a una chica hermosa de cabellos negros y ojos azules, poseía una extraña marca cerca del cuello. No era por la mordida, si no era de otra cosa, esa marca o lunar tenía una extraña forma. Era parecida a la marca que tenía Lammy en su muñeca. ¿Acaso seria parientes las dos? No, eso es imposible Lammy era la única heredera de la familia "Grey Incorporation".

-¿Qué rayos estas esperando? pregunto el chico de cabellos verdes con esa mirada ámbar tan fría que casi se le para el corazón a Flaky. Espera, ¿Sus ojos eran color amarillos cuando llegaron a esa gran mansión? No, ella recordaba a ese tal "Flippy" de unos bellos color verde olivo. No amarillos.

- Y, ¿D-Dónde está Flippy? –Pregunto la chica con demasiado terror. No sabía de donde rallos había sacado tanta valentía para preguntar tal cosa.

El chico de cabellos verde soltó un bufido y se pasó el flequillo para atrás, para luego dirigir su mirada penetradora hacia la chica pelirroja. Lo cual provoco que se sonrojara como un tomate.

-Y yo que creí que eras solo una niña tonta…-Se relamió los labios dejando al descubierto sus grandes y afilados colmillos.- Así que, ¿Lo has notado?

Toda la valentía que había acumulado todos sus años de vida, se le cayó a los pies al ver esos grandes colmillos provenientes de aquel chico de cabellos verdes. El peli verde solo sonrió satisfecho.

-Déjame me presento como se es debido.-Hiso una pausa dramática.- Mi nombre es Fliqpy, no Flippy.-Continuo.-… Y yo soy la doble personalidad de Flippy.

¿Doble personalidad? ¿Aquel chico de cabellos verdes tenia doble personalidad? Parecía tan perfecto y amable.

-Es un gusto Fliqpy… -Salió una voz peculiar de la voz de la tapó la boca enseguida de decir aquello. Esa no era su voz. Ella no supo cómo había hecho eso.

El chico la miro extrañado, con las dos cejas enarcadas ¿Acaso ella había…? No, no. Ella no podía ser. Ella no.

Por un momento, la imagen de esa bella dama que hace un tiempo conoció se le vino a la mente, la veía, en el rostro de esa chica. Era ella.

-¿Me extrañaste Fliqpy? –Dijo la misma pelirroja. Pero, no con esos rojos carmesí, si no con los ojos de ella. Esos ojos de la maldad, de crueldad.

Fliqpy, al igual que Flippy sonrieron satisfechos. Hace años que no la veían. Se acercó a ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Fijo sus ojos en los de ella.

-…Demasiado.- Sonrió macabro y la beso sin más.

El color de ojos de la pelirroja volvió a su estado normal. Vio su rostro entre las manos del chico, Flippy. Quiso oponer resistencia, pero se sentía demasiado débil para hacerlo. Se sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón de veinte kilómetros sin parar. La vista se le nublaba, lo único que la mantenía de pie en aquel mundo era el agarre de ese chico.

-_No te preocupes, yo te salvare. Estarás segura en mis brazos. No dejare que te apartes de mí, otra vez.-_Le susurro a su oído, como una suave brisa de verano.- _Te extrañe mucho…_

Y callo. Callo como la última hoja del árbol que envejece en otoño. No logro escuchar la última palabra de aquel hombre. Pero, sabía que no era algo bueno.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mabel: <strong>_Gracias! Y, pues aquí está el segundo capítulo!

_**Mari:**__ Si, el chico rubio era Cuddles .Que en el siguiente capítulo tendrá más apariciones _

_**Abby:**_ _Hahahah, pues si :$ Espero y este capítulo no tenga fallas._

_**HTF Fan:**_ _Gracias! Muchas Gracias! :D Y pues me estoy esforzando en actualizar mis demás fics :v_

_¡Hola mis queridos lectores! ¿Me extrañaron? Yo si los extrañe mucho. ¿Qué tal me quedo la segunda parte? ¡Buah! Si vieran lo que le espera a este fic, habrá mucha más drama, comedia así como intentos de violaciones (¿?) Pobre Lammy, su primer día y ya la quieren violar. –Ríe malévolamente.- ¡Agh! Ya no puedo esperar a subirles la continuación. ¿Quién es aquella chica a la cual Fliqpy recuerda? ¿Por qué Lammy está involucrada con aquella chica? ¿Qué oculta Handy? Tantos secretos y yo apenas subo dos capítulos. Si este es el primer fic que lees mío, ¡Pásate a leer más! No olvides dejar tus reviews, me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Pero bueh, Nos leemos! _

_**Atte.: La escritora come galletas.**_


End file.
